


Harry hook imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: Collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Harry Hook/Male Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Sneaking in drabble

You were laying in bed reading when you started to hear noises coming from the alley behind the place you called a house. 

You ignored it because living on the Isle there was always some sort of ruckus going on so you were used to it but then suddenly your window was being opened from the outside. 

Standing up you grabbed the bat you kept next to your bed and wielded it in front of you. 

“Who’s there,” you shouted. 

“It’s just me killer,” Harry laughed hopping inside. 

“What the hell Harry, you know my house has a door? You don’t have to use the window,” you said putting the bat down. 

“I know but it’s so much more fun to surprise you,” he said wrapping his arms around you. 

“You came here in the middle of the night to study didn’t you,” you teased. 

“Love, I could study you all night long,” he grinned kissing you. 

You smiled into the kiss, guiding him backwards towards your bed until you were laying him down and climbing on top of him.


	2. Makeout drabble

It was the end of the school year dance and instead of being with your friends you were currently in an empty classroom with Harry’s lips on your neck. 

Harry had taken everyone by surprise when he actually showed up to the dance in a suit and you just couldn’t get enough of him. 

Harry was undoing your tie as he kissed you roughly. 

Pulling his button-up shirt out from where it was tucked into his slacks his nails scratched at the back of your neck. 

Right as Harry was about to slip his hand down your pants the classroom door was swinging open. 

“There you guys are,” Ben stated, “wait… are you…”

“The dance is lame Benny Boy, it’s much more fun in here,” Harry grinned, “wanna join?”


	3. Son of fairy godmother headcanons

· so you were always more adventurous than your sister

· Jane listened to everything your mother said but you wanted to get more out of life than being a devout son to fairy godmother

· you studied magic without your mother or sister knowing 

· and you were known for being quite flirtatious 

· that’s what drew Harry to you 

· “how can I resist that ravenging style and temptatious smile" 

· when your mother found out you and Harry were dating she was afraid he would make you more rebellious 

· what she didn’t know was that Harry only brought out a part of you that was already there all along 

· Harry loves that you’re bad to the bone but still a good guy at heart

· you do magic tricks to entertain Harry 

· and you watch him sword fight with Gil 

· pulling pranks on all your guys’ friends 

· you start hanging out with his crew more 

· and they see you as one of their own

· stealing his hat and immitating his accent

· eventually your mom finds out that you’re practicing magic

· she’s upset but she agrees to help you learn properly

· you offer Jane to join in but she’s not as interested in magic as you are

· you and Harry balance each other out 

· deep down he’s got a good side and you’ve got a bad side


	4. Twin brother reader headcanons

· At age 5 you and Harry find a trunk of your dad’s swords

· The two of you often play pirates, running around the house, jumping on furniture while wearing his old hats as you duel 

· That is until your dad catches you one day and grounds you, telling you both not to touch his belongings

· A few days later Harry says you can still play pirates as long as dad doesn’t find out

· Harry was always more rebellious than you were but you went along with it 

· At age 6 you meet Uma for the first time at school and you guys instantly become the trio of best friends, Uma being the ring leader

· Growing up you’re basically the worst of the worst even at a school for misfits

· You pretty much spend every day after school in detention

· At age 9 Harry finds a baby crocodile roaming around outside Ursula’s fish and chips so of course you bring it home as a pet

· Your dad finds him swimming in the bathtub and loses his mind

· How were you supposed to know that’s how he lost his hand

· Going down to the shore and spending hours looking for buried treasure

· At age 10 Harry starts carrying a hook around to be more like your dad 

· You always make fun of him and tell him you’ll go find a crocodile to bite his hand off so he can really be like dad 

· At age 13 you realize Harry’s got a crush on Uma

· You always try to set them up but Uma’s in for the long game 

· Uma’s rivalry with Mal also starts to get out of hand at this point so you and Evie are always having to break up fights between them while Harry just encourages them on 

· Age 14 is when Uma officially puts the crew together

· You and Harry are her first mates, Harry never leaves her side so you’re tasked with keeping the others in line 

· You’re good friends with Gil, he’s not the smartest guy around but he sure is loyal 

· And you treat him better than Harry and Uma so he always listens to you 

· Most days are spent hanging around Ursula’s with the crew

· You guys dream of finding a way off the Isle to sail around the world as the most feared group of pirates to ever hit the sea’s

· At age 16 is when you find out Mal and her friends are chosen to go to Auradon prep leaving the Isle behind

· Uma is furious so you spend a long time trying to calm her down while Harry helps scheme her revenge 

· You always have to be the voice of reason 

· And Harry has asked Uma out multiple times by now and she still says no to make him wait


End file.
